


Weight on my shoulders

by msmglove



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Horde Glimmer (She-Ra), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Humor, Rough Sex, Sex, Talking, Vaginal Sex, lusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmglove/pseuds/msmglove
Summary: So Glimmer has some desires towards a very inappropriate person. Will she follow through... we will see
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Glimmer/Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	1. Part I

Prime was sat on the sofa, legs crossed as he was reading one of the books left in the room. His gaze didn’t move from the reading as Glimmer teleported into the room. It had been seven months since his defeat, but they still hadn’t decided what to do with him. They kept him in one of Brightmoon’s spare rooms under a spell. To add extra security, they had also chained his arms to the wall of the room, the chains long enough for him to walk and do things freely within the room.

“Ah your Majesty, to what do I owe this pleasure?” He didn’t lift his gaze from the book.

“Don’t act like you don’t know why I’m here” Glimmer stood tall, hands placed on her waist.

“All I know is that you are far too busy to waste your time on me, why don’t you send one of your goons to intimidate me…” He put the book down and stared at her. “Why do you insist on visiting me Glimmer?”  
There was a short pause of silence as he mapped her stature, examining every detail of her body. He curved his slips and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

“Listen, I am the one who will be asking the questions here. I am in charge! So why did you abandon Krytis?”

“Is that what you really want from me, your majesty? Information on a futile planet?” His eyes narrowed briefly and then he sighed shaking his head. “You may have taken away my power away, but I still have insight. I did not simply become emperor of the known universe through mindless cloning. I understand people, see them for what they really were, and when I look at you, I see a desperate ruler, one not knowing where she stands.”

“You don’t know me, you certainly have no idea what I’m like” She approached him, leaning her upper body towards him ever so slightly.

“Oh, but I do!” He stood up, which caused Glimmer to step back, fidgeting in fear. “Don’t you remember our very first encounter on my ship?”  
How could she forget? He saw her thoughts, held her little head in his hands and forced himself inside her mind. He pulled information out from every corner of her brain, information about the rebellion and Brightmoon, but also personal things. She clutched her fingers as she remembered how violated she felt. 

“You do not intimidate me!” She gritted her teeth. “Are you going to give us information on Krytis’ magic or not?”

“You are never getting anything out of me… Unless you do something for me first.” He sounded stern as he started walking around the queen, holding his hands behind his back. He didn’t lift his gaze from her. 

“You are in no position to bargain” She hissed. 

“Oh yeah, perhaps you will change your mind after what I’m about to say” Prime was now standing next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it tightly. “You are lonely. You may be Queen but that power comes with a lot of sacrifices. Tell me, perhaps you have already started losing friends? People who you thought were there for you suddenly do not understand what you must do to keep order.” 

“I… I am exactly how I’m supposed to be, they don’t understand what it’s like… but that doesn’t concern you!”. 

“Oh but you already feel better for telling me, don’t you?” His voice pierced through the brief silence. “Maybe we can both get something out of this.” He stood dangerously close to her.  
“I know how lonely ruling can be, and you are a lot more like me than you’d like to believe. You may find that I can be an incredible partner, someone who you don’t have to pretend with. I can see others couldn’t satisfy you the way you’d hoped.”

“That is none of your business!” She shouted irritably. She remembered her first time with Bow, it had been long coming and they both anticipated it. It felt awesome finally being together, but after the Rebellion won, there was not much fighting to do. They’d planned go around the galaxy and restore magic, but, Etheria needed their help first. Bow had taken on more practical projects, while Glimmer had resumed her royal duties with her dad. In the past months, they had drifted apart a little bit. Although she always knew they would be there for each other, she couldn’t help but feel alone in Brightmoon. Without the war, was there really anything going for them. She suddenly snapped back to the conversation. She looked at Prime standing behind her, again with that intoxicating smile on his face. He stood tall, muscular. He may have been a prisoner, but his presence dominated the conversation every time. 

“Also why would you want sexual favours in exchange, surely you can ask for something more important than this?” She asked. 

“I have lost almost everything. You certainly won’t be willing to negotiate to let me leave here freely, so I am going to do the one thing I should have done long ago, when I had you at my mercy, on my ship.” She didn’t know how to respond to this. She opened her mouth to speak but words failed her.  
“Come on, little queen, do not pretend you hadn’t thought of me in this way. I remember thow you looked at me back then, the way you still look at me.” He reached over and brushed a talon past her cheek. 

She didn’t move at the touch. She did find him attractive, and who wouldn’t? It had crossed her mind that Prime may have kept her on his ship to exploit her to his advantage. While she was his ‘guest’ she did wonder if she should initiate something with him, maybe that way she’d have been able to get out. She remembered how he made her feel when he was alone with her. He had always stood closer, almost pressing his body onto her. He also gripped her shoulders very tightly. She had felt scared yet curious when he did that. Glimmer did consider he might have wanted to keep her as a prize after he conquered Etheria, she had imagined what her life as his whore would be like. He was a good-looking man for sure, tall and exceptionally well-spoken. His beautiful body and a polished look made him so very desirable. But he was also controlling, and merciless. He did cruel things to innocent people and that made her sick. What would her friends say if they ever found out that she had this attraction towards him?  
She didn’t say anything as she teleported out of his room and back into her chambers. It was night time and she started getting ready for bed. She sat at the window sill of her bedroom and picked up a tracker pad to call Bow. He answered immediately. 

“Hey Glimmer, how is it going?” It felt nice to see his smile. 

“Oh nothing much, just the usual. Had so many meetings today, it is ridiculous how much admin the queen has to do.” She blushed slightly as she tried to hide the lie. “Anyway, tell me about you? How is Thaymor?”

“Its good so far, we have a long way to go but every day we are making good progress. Perfuma has been great help!”

“That’s awesome! Say hi to everyone from me! I really miss you all.”

“We miss you too, but we will come visit Brightmoon in a few weeks, we have to go now though.” 

“Can’t wait! Good night Bow!” 

She put the pad down and let out a loud sigh. She gazed over her window into the horizon. She was happy there was no longer any war, but she also missed her old life. Prime was right, being a ruler is lonely. She frowned at the thought that he was right. She considered his proposal… It wasn’t that bad, she was not in a closed relationship with Bow, yet, and they had decided to take things slow. She was more than happy with that decision.

She let her mind wonder what to her sexual encounter with Prime would be like. She imagined he was the kind of lover to take whatever he wanted, without compromise. She felt a familiar feeling in her groin. The thought of him bending her over and taking what he wanted made her heart race. Disgusting, she thought. How could she want that from him? Bow had been so slow and gentle with her. He was a great bed mate and they certainly had a lot of fun the many times they had fucked. But, he had been gone for so long, and there was no one else around she would’ve liked to have a sexual encounter with, well except him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be a short story


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is very explicit, and all characters are over 18 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooops!

Prime was grinning slightly as she teleported into his prison chambers. She was wearing her normal clothes and holding a box of condoms in one hand and a sceptre in another. She tapped it hard on the floor as she turned to him.

“Listen, we are doing this once, and in exchange you will tell me about Krytis. But if you try anything, I can teleport out of here, and I will bring enforcements to stop you.”  
“And let me get this straight, I will be merciless!” 

Prime stood up and approached her. “I knew you’d be back for me, you just can’t stay away. Nobody can resist me”. 

She drew a spell and in an instant his chains dissolved into the ground. Glimmer took a moment to observe his reaction, attempting to guess whether he’d try to escape or attack her. He slowly approached her. He was much taller and toppled over her. She could sense his scent, sweet, yet sharp, it was infatuating. In an instant he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close, bodies touching. He traced one hand to her face, cupping it gently and stroking her cheek.

“Don’t worry my little Queen, I keep all my promises. Let me have a look at you now, you are so very beautiful” He hummed as he traced his talons along her face, carefully admiring her features. Glimmer blushed at his words. She embraced him, resting her hands on his torso and feeling his defined muscles under the clothes. 

He tilted her head up and leaned down to kiss her. His lips felt cold on hers, she could feel his breath as he impatiently explored her mouth. Prime was rough with her, the sharpness of his teeth on her lips was so very overwhelming. His talons were dangerously sharp as they ran through the curls of her hair. His grip was strong, alien to anything she had ever felt before. Yet, she loved the way he held her. She moaned at the touch of his tongue. He tasted sweet, and spicy, like a cocktail of exotic herbs. She wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him back, pressing her body harder into him.

After a few moments of exploring each other’s mouths, they broke away from the kiss. Prime looked at her. Glimmer was panting, heart beating hard in her chest. Her hair was a sparkling mess from his playing and her lips were red and swollen from his rough biting. She looked at him, he was grinning, like he expected her to say something to him. 

“Come, relax on the bed with me.” He took her hand and guided her to sit on the edge of the bed. He sat next to her and she turned to face him. His eyes were trailing up and down her body. She swallowed hard as she ran her fingers along his sharp jawline and down his neck, resting on his shoulder, then swung her leg across his lap, straddling him. She leaned into him and they were kissing once again. Prime gripped her hair tightly as he moved to lick and suck on her neck. He bit harder on the exposed flesh of her shoulder and continued trailing kisses down to her chest. She moaned as he played with her breasts through her clothes. He rubbed the area over her erect nipples. She could feel his erection through his tunic and bucked her hips to press harder into it. He growled as he started impatiently tugging on her top. She felt him smile as he felt her lace bra but was surprised when he carelessly put her to stand on the floor in front of him. She whimpered, part of her wondered if he had changed his mind.

“I see you prepared especially for me, so go on, show me.” They both stood for still for a moment, Prime grinning, not lifting his gaze from her. “Undress, my little queen.” He purred.

She hesitated but unclipped her cape, then started pulling down her top over her shoulders. She was wearing a purple lace bra with tiny black flowers embroidered on. It hugged her breasts tightly, leaving a deep cleavage and little for Prime’s imagination. She let her leggings slide down her thighs as she exposed her matching panties. He watched her with admiration, eyes trailing up and down her body, her beautifully defined curves

“What? Lost for words?” She smirked. 

“Oh you are quite a sight to see” He growled, almost looking predatory.

She swallowed hard. It felt awkward being naked while he was fully clothed but with one twist of his tunic, he gracefully took it off, revealing his built muscular structure. Glimmer took her time to gaze at his body. He had no hair on his body, but his dark navy chest was covered in dark stripy lines that looked like scars. She briefly wondered how he got them. He wasn’t wearing any undergarments under his tunic. Her gaze trailed down to his torso and crotch. He was holding his erect phallus in one hand, gently stroking it. She tried to get a good look at it but couldn’t see much from his hand blocking it.

“There will plenty of time to explore each other’s bodies, little queen. Patience.” He said as he slowly approached her. She stood still as she watched him come behind her.  
“Maybe it was a mistake not to take your virginity the first time we met. We would have had great fun together.”

Glimmer frowned in disapproval, virginity was such an archaic concept. It reminded he was a terrible person, who did terrible things. She felt a sense of guilt for still wanting him, yet he had a way of making her feel so flustered and foolish. He was direct and saw her for what she really was, even the things she didn’t want to see herself. She had the upper hand here though, she could use him however she wanted to for her pleasure.

But before she could realise, he moved his hands up her waist, thumbs rubbing her spine. He ran his talons across her back, admiring the curvature of her organic body. With one click, she felt her bra fall to the ground and Prime’s hands quickly moving to replace it. He held her close to him as he played with her, squeezing her nipples and kissing the back of her neck. He whispered something in a foreign language. 

“w...what?” she asked.

“I said you sparkle like a nebula in the dark void of space.” 

She moaned loudly when he proceeded to bite on her shoulder, gentle enough not to draw blood but enough to scrape her skin. His sharp claws reached to her thighs as he slowly pulled down her panties, leaving her completely naked for him. 

“Kneel.” he commanded as his grip on her hips tightened and he forced her towards the floor. She obeyed without hesitation, knowing too well what he’d might want. 

He came in front of her and held his cock out for her. Before she proceeded, she took the time to examine him. His phallus was cobalty blue with thin horizontal ridges all around it. It had a head, but it was less exaggerated than the typical Etherians’ one. What made an impression was the size, it was twice as thick as Bow’s and much longer than any Etherian could have. She let out a gasp as she realised she would be in trouble if that ever tried to penetrate her.

“Lick it” another stern command, as he pressed the tip of it against her lips.

She opened her mouth and licked the head. She looked at him, he seemed unimpressed. She gripped it at the base and moved her head to lick from the base to the tip, then proceeded to put more of his length into her mouth. Now that did excite him. He growled and ran his fingers through her hair, stopping when he reached the back of her head. He gently rocked his hips as Glimmer felt more and more of his length slide into her mouth.

“My, my… so enthusiastic,” he said as he suddenly held her head in place and thrust harder into her mouth. This took her by surprise, but she tried to relax as his dick gracefully slid in. He kept the movement for little bit and then he pulled all the way out when he saw her struggling to cope.

He looked down at the new queen, tears were slowly running down her cheek. Perfect.

“Enjoyed that, your majesty?” He asked almost mockingly. “Of course you did, look at the state of you”  
He held a hand for her to get up. She took it and stood up.

He picked her up and lay her on the bed. He stroked her face with one hand as the other trailed up her thigh and onto her mound. He rubbed a finger up her slit, grinning when he felt how wet she was. He slid a digit inside her, careful not to hurt her with his sharp talons. 

“Mmm, so ready for me already”, he whispered in her ear. 

He inserted a second finger into her, inquisitively observing her reaction. She moaned, clutched onto him, panting, as he started circling her clit. 

“Oh yes.., please” Glimmer cried out, arching her back at the sensations flowing through her body.  
He knew what he was doing, and he was good at it. 

He watched in fascination as her skin flushed different shades of red and breathing increased. Her hair shined as it fluttered with her body. She was so nearly ready to come on his hand as he continued to stimulate her. He leaned in to play with her breasts, licking at the erect nipple, taking his time to observe her reactions. 

“More!” she commanded, eyes closed.

Increasing the motions inside her, Prime soon felt her walls tighten around him as waves of please rushed through her. 

“Fuck… yes” she heard herself say, surprised at how desperate she sounded. 

She held her lover close as she rode the remaining of her orgasm. Prime purred and planted gentle kisses on her collarbone and down her chest as he eased his fingers out of her. 

“Mmm delicious”, he smiled, greedily licking her wetness off his fingers. He brought them to Glimmer’s mouth as he pressed them on her lips. Without saying anything she licked his fingers. She blushed. It felt humiliating. 

He positioned himself on his side, facing her, eyebrows raised, expecting her to say something. 

“You are good at this…” she grinned, stroking his chest. 

“Good enough for you? Your majesty?” He took her hand in his and guided it to his cock. 

She stroked it gently, alternating her gaze between it and his face. 

“You are way bigger than what I’m used to.” 

“You will get used to me, my little Queen.” He replied, sounding stern. Glimmer looked at him with an uncomfortable sigh. 

“I promise you this. I won’t force you if it hurts you.” 

She was confused. He was so reassuring and spoke so gently to her. It was almost like he was a different person. 

He reached over and grabbed a condom out of the box and fiddled with it. 

“You are not currently fertile, and you are aware of it, why do you want to use this?”

“I don’t know what you carry, do I? I don’t want to get some space disease.”

He looked unimpressed, “I do not get space diseases, I cannot get physically ill.” He hissed but opened and slid the condom down his penis. 

“Oh little Queen, I am going to have some great fun with you tonight” He grabbed her thighs and pulled her under him. 

“What are you waiting for then?” she teased, smirking slightly.

He positioned himself between her and slid his cock up and down her wet slit. She looked so small under him, so wet and ready for him. He gripped her hips tightly as he entered her, inserting only a third of his length into her. She gasped and squirmed uncomfortably as he started thrusting into her. It was overwhelming having him inside her, but she hadn’t reached her limits yet. He stood still for a moment, and loosened his grip of her, realising this may be too much for her to handle.  
“I will be gentle to start with, your majesty, you don’t want to stop just yet, do you?”  
She shook her head immediately.  
“Good”, he smirked.

He pulled out a little as and thrust into her again, slower. She released a higher pitch moan as she gripped onto the bedsheets underneath her. He repeated the motion, going faster each time. Her squirms soon turned into moans as she adjusted to this girth.

“See your body is able to accommodate me, you only have to let it.”  
He traced his thumb along her clit as he fucked her. Under him, Glimmer moaned loudly. 

“Oh little queen, you are so ready to come with me.” 

“Yes, I want to, I want you” She reached over for his free hand but he suddenly stopped and pulled out of her. Prime wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the bed. 

“Wrap your legs around me” he commanded as he walked over to the closest wall, leaning Glimmer against it. Confused about his change of plans, she obeyed. 

Holding her by her thighs, he entered her again until his body was firmly pressed against hers. He was strong and did not struggle to hold her in the air.  
“I want you completely focused one me, my Queen” He whispered.

He fucked her harder this time, not taking his time to observe her responses. This was intense, she had no control over his thrusts. Prime groaned loudly as he neared his orgasm. He increased the rhythm as he slammed into her, hard and fast. She wouldn’t have been able to bear it if it went on for longer but in a few moments, the thrusting slowed down as he came inside her. 

He nuzzled into her, still holding her in the air. He sniffed her hair as he whispered more words of affection in the same foreign language. 

“See, I told you you’d enjoy me.” He finally said in Etherian.

“I…It was very intense. I am not used to you.”

“Yet” he added.

Suddenly he pulled away, pushing her onto the bed. His cock, still partly hard. He took the condom off him. 

“So inefficient. There are protectors in my lab, you could inject yourself and we won’t have to deal with this disturbance.” He threw it away.

“Don’t worry, because this isn’t going to happen again.” Glimmer replied confidently. 

He curled his lips, “Oh we will see about that”  
He stood up to clean up and she did the same. As she was about to go pick up her clothes from the floor, he interrupted.

“Come, stay with me for a bit, you have nowhere to be” He held out a hand to her.

She took it as he guided her back to the bed. She lay on her side as Prime slid gracefully next to her facing her. He turned on his back and she leaned onto him, wrapping her arm around his chest as he stroked her hair. 

“Beautiful, simply beautiful.” He muttered as he pressed gentle kisses on her forehead.  
“You’d thrived well in my empire.”

“What were you planning to do with me if I hadn’t escaped your ship?” She lifter her head to look at him. He glared at her, looking so stern and serious, but he didn’t respond.

“You were going to…” she paused, she thought it.

“And I should have done it sooner. You came to me willingly anyway.” He looked away from her for a moment than returned his gaze to her.  
“Tell me, Glimmer, didn’t a part of you consider it? You could have ruled beside me, the whole universe at your hands. I can tell you like the thought of ultimate power.”

“You were never going to let me rule, you’d kept me as your sex slave, against my will” She stayed wrapped around him, but clenched uncomfortably. 

“No matter what you think, I do think of you as a worthy ruler, we could have learned a lot from each other” He stroked her face. “You’d have been my wife, my Empress. Does the thought of that really sound that bad to you?”

“I… couldn’t let all my friends die. I never will. I will always choose Etheria.” She shifted away from him. She did consider it. The thought of ultimate power excited her, nobody to question her decision. She could have had a beautiful husband and an incredible bed mate.

“You hate magic, and I am magic.” 

“That is precisely why you’d been perfect, you’d helped me.”

“I am not that naïve, and I don’t believe you.” 

She got up and dressed herself. Prime lay on the bed watching her. 

“I believe I owe you another orgasm, Your Majesty.” He said clinically.

“I want all the information you promised on Krytis!” she raised her voice. 

“I will tell you everything you want to know, like I promised, but why did you insist on getting it from me? Hasn’t my defective brother been cooperating?” He asked calmly, lips slightly curved. 

“He is away currently.” She muttered.

“Oh? Did he take off to space with his purple princess?” He asked sarcastically. 

“That is none of your concern, Prime! Hordak was a mess after you purified and possessed him.” Glimmer got angry thinking about that, and everything else he’d done to her friends.  
“I want to hear it from you, because I want to know how to best wipe you out of the universe’s existence.” She hissed.

Prime stood up and got himself dressed. 

“But my little Queen, you will miss me.” He approached her, reaching to stroke her face, but in an instant, he felt the chains around his wrists again. 

“I will, but this is what I have to do.” She said bitterly. 

“Very well, I will tell you about Krytis, and the other worlds.” He replied, putting his hands gracefully behind his back. 

“I will be back tomorrow.” She said as she got ready to teleport before he interrupted her. 

“I do still owe you an orgasm, Your Majesty, you are welcome to have it whenever you want.” He said calmly as he stepped away from her. 

Glimmer grinned as she teleported out of his cell and into her bedroom. 

Back in her bedroom, Glimmer felt exhausted as she approached her bed. Protectors, huh? She’d go investigate tomorrow but before she could reply what had just happened she dozed off to sleep.

THE END


End file.
